Tinker Bell (movie)
English Soloist: Loreena McKennitt Additional voices * Christian Traeumer Auditions * Brittany Murphy - originally casted as Tinker Bell Albanian (1st dub) Title: Trili Release date: 2009 Soloist: Loreena McKennitt - English version Albanian (2st dub) Title: Trili Soloist: Loreena McKennitt - English version Other info * Jeta Shkurti, the voice of Rosetta, was miscredited as Jetmira Dusha. Arabic Title: Tanna we ranna (fylm 2008) '' Additional voices * Fatima Mazhar * Ratiba El-Hefny * Noha Qais Arabic TV Singers '''To the fairies they draw near' ''soloist: Noha Fekry '''To the fairies they draw near' ''soloist: Amira El-Naser Brazilian Portuguese Title: ''Tinker Bell Release date: November 19, 2008 Singers Soloist: Jeanne Mascarenhas Choir: * Doriana Mendes * Itauana Ciribelli Voe pro seu Coracao soloist: Karol Cândido Additional voices * Ana Lúcia Menezes * Carla Pompilio * Carlos Eduardo Sargenetto * Felipe Drummond * Hannah Buttel * Jéssica Vieira, * Luisa Palomanes * Márcia Morelli * Philippe Maia. Castilian Spanish Title: Campanilla Singers Soloist: Alexia Juncal Volaráz ''end credits soloist: Shaila Dúrcal Additional voices * Anahí de la Fuente * Silvia Sarmentera * Pilar Coronado * Sergio García Marín * Pilar Puebla * Carmen Cervantes * Milagros Fernández * Fernando Hernández. Danish Title: ''Klokkeblomst (film) Soloist: Sólja Jacobsen Additional voices * Lars Mikkelsen * Vibeke Hastrup * Sonja Oppenhagen * Mads Knarreborg * Puk Scharbau * Sonny Lahey * Andreas Nicolet * Sara Poulsen * Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Asta Dueholm Dutch Title: Tinker Bell Soloist: Alma Nieto Additional voices * Alma Nieto * Beatrijs Sluijter * Cathy Vanderstappen * Door Van Boeckel * Frank Hoelen * Frans Limburg * Ingrid Van Rensbergen * Lizemijn Libgott * Maayke Stouwdam * Anneloes Veentjer * Holanda Lazic * Marieke Rovers * Maikel Nieuwenhuis * Fleur Van De Water * Megan James * Melise de Winter. European Portuguese Title: Sininho (filme) Singers Soloist: Anabela Pires Choir: * Madalena Neto * Inês Vaz Additional voices * Ana Vieira * Carla de Sá * Carlos Freixo * Maria Camões * Peter Michael * Rita Alagao. Finnish Titile: Helinä-keiju (elokuva) Singers Soloist: Johanna Kurkela Choir: * Amy Burgess * Pilvi Kekkonen * Nenna Leskinen * Päivi Hilska * Sari Ann Moilanen Additional voices * Jenni Sivonen * Petteri Halmela * Petrus Kähkönen * Henna Haverinen * Velimatti Ranta * Kiti Kokkonen * Rauno Ahonen * Miina Turunen French Title: La Fée Clochette (film) Soloist: Bénédicte Lecroart Additional voices * Denis Laustriat * Vanessa Valence * Yann Guillemot * Alexia Lunel * Camille Timmerman * Sophie Froissard * Philippe Colin * Caroline Darchen * Stanislas Crevillen * Pierre Tissier * Catherine Davenier * Brenda Della Valle * Laurence Karsenti * Karine Costa * Marie-Charlotte Leclaire German Title: Cochette - Tinker Bell Singers Soloist: Petra Scheeser 'Frei wie der Wind' ''end credits: Annett Louisan Additional voices * Jacqueline Belle * Simone Brahmann * Annina Braunmiller * Reinhard Brock * Pia Clarén * Wolfgang Haas * Marion Hartmann * Rebecca Hellmeier * Caroline Hölzl * Yvonne Hotz * Jessica Jäger * Isabella Jantz * Marina Köhler * Gerd Meyer * Patrick Roche * Anja Schmitz * Paul Sedlmeir Hebrew Title: ''Tinkerbell (srt) Singers Soloist: Sharon Azraya Choir: Lenny Cohen Additional voices * Don Kizler Icelandic Title: Skellibjalla (bíómynd) Singers Soloists: Sólveig Samúelsdóttir & Margrét Sigurdardóttir. Additional voices * Björn Thorarensen * Ragnheidur Steinsdóttir * Margrét Sigurdardóttir * Lísbet Sigurdardóttir Norwegian Title: Tingeling (film) Singers Solist: Merethe Troan Additional voices * Camilla Maurstad * Gaute Boris Skjegstad * Hanne Dancke Arnesen * Ida Holme Nielsen * Scott Maurstad * Simen Sand * Siri Nilsen * Siv C. Klynderud * Stig Krogstad Polish Title: Dzwoneczek Singers Piosenki: Aurelia Lusnia Chórek: * Justyna Bojczuk * Karolina Jaskólowska * Natalia Kujawa * Katarzyna Łaska Additional voices * Monika Wegiel * Joanna Wegrzynowska * Anna Wodzynska * Piotr Deszkiewicz * Grzegorz Drojewski Slovak Title: Cililing (2008 film) Swedish Title: Tingeling (film) '' Singers Soloist: Gunilla Backman Additional voices * Amanda Krüger * Norea Sjöquist * Mikaela Tidermark * Nick Atkinson * Vicki Benckert * Susanne Barklund * Maria Rydberg * Jesper Adefelt Thai Title: ''Tinkerbell (hnang) Singers Soloist: Sukanda Boonyathanmik '''Fly to your heart' ''soloist: Neungthida Sopon